super_smash_bros_iv_fanfictionfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:ShaunoftheRed/Video Game Smash Clash
Hey guys. Pretty new here but I came up with a Smashy type game except there are no limitations on which video game characters to use. It is supposed to be all the greatest icons of gaming coming together in one game to fight. So with that in mind here's the roster. Chronologically, of course lol. 'Pacman:' I had to include Pacman on this list. Obviously haha. Y'know before Smash4 came out a lot of people said he couldn't be in because all he could do is eat. I reckon those are people with little imaginations. I mean, Smash isn't really about how that character would actually fight. It's more about having atacks that are thematic to that character. But anyway, speaking of which I wanna use the moveset he had in smash with some minor changes. *'Neutral Special:' Keep the Bonus Fruit cycle. It works well. *'Side Special: ' I reckon this should be replaced with the ability to send out a ghost with it's own AI. The ghost would be one of the 4 by random and would seek out opponents and deal damage. Should you only be able to use one at a time or more than that? *'Up Special: ' I would make his Smash side special his up special actually. But only the second custom variation. The one with less power but more pellets to make your path with... And make it a little longer for recovery purposes :P *'Down Special: ' Keep the Fire Hydrant. Works well. *'Final Smash' Keep the one from Smash. 2D arcade pac works great :D 'Mario:' Obviously I had to include Mario too. Mr Video Game himself. I tweaked his moves from Smash a little more to my liking. *'Neutral Special' Keep the Fireball. Very iconic to Mario *'Side Special' I really really hate his side Special in Smash. I just find it so lazily thought out and kinda meaningless. I would replace it with a green shell. He kicks it forwards and it slides across the ground for a fair distance. Maybe every once in a while it could be a red shell which simply deals more damage. *'Up Special' FLUDD is utterly useless in Smash. Make it his up special and you're done. He had a jetpack transformation so this makes sense. *'Down Special' Bring back his melee down special :P *'Final Smash' His giant fireball from Smash is good going. No reason to change it. 'Donkey Kong:' I like Donkey Kong but I really would like to see some barrel representation in his moveset. I don't wanna overboard with I've replaced 2 of his specials from Smash with barrel moves. *'Neutral Special' he just uses the charged punch from Smash. *'Side Special' He rolls a barrel forwards like in the original arcade game. It won't kill the opponent though lol. Think of it like Nathan Drake's barrel from Playstation Allstars if you played/remember/heard of that game. *'Up Special' He uses the barrel again but for this move it's one of those rotating rocket barrel things in the Subspace Story mode. That's my frame of reference as I've never truly played any DK game. But yeah, I suppose he could get into one of those and by pressing the button again you would get fired out. *'Down Special' Keep the hand ground slap thing. It's cheap but effective lol *'Final Smash' I say keep the Konga Beat thing. I think it's unique. 'QBert:' With no arms to strike foes with QBert's attacks seem like their gonna be really minimalist. Then again. look at Pacman. I love the Pacman argument :D He would mostly fight with kicks and headbutts i suppose. *'Neutral Special' *'Side Special' *'Up Special' *'Down Special' *'Final Smash' 'Bomberman:' We had to have Bomberman in this game. Not only does he bring his own iconic series to the table, but also his arsenal of bombs :P *'Neutral Special' He lays a bomg which explodes after around 3 seconds. By holding the button you can enlarge it to a maximum size which gives of a bigger blast radius. And by raidus I mean 2 straight explosive lines extruding from either side of the bomb lol. *'Side Special' Keep it simple. I think he should just use the bomb kick move in the original game. He simply kicks a bomb forwards and it travels until it either stops at a set distacne and then waits to explode or comes into contact with something at which point it will explode there and then. *'Up Special' I never played Bomberman 64 but I believe there was such a thing as a Bombercopter? Where helicopter blades on top of his head would allow mostly horizontal flight? I imagine It'd be like ROB's where it has good mobility and fair range. *'Down Special' I think this should be one of those landmine motion sensor bombs you got in the games. I remember those anyway. *'Final Smash' 'Little Mac:' Yeah, bit of a weird choice but as far as popular games go Punch Out was actually up there for its time. As an arcade game anyway. So yeah. I think Little Mac deserves a spot. I can't really see any reason to change any of his moves. He is literally the same as Smash in this game. *'Neutral Special' Straight Lunge *'Side Special' Jolt Haymaker *'Up Special' Rising Uppercut *'Down Special' Slip Counter *'Final Smash' Giga Mac 'Link:' Yeah. I mean, Zelda is a pretty popular game series. Almost every gamer who's been one since the 90's has played either OoC or MM. That being said I have barely played any Zelda games and can't think of any adjustments I'd like to make. Moving swiftly on. *'Neutral Special' Hero's Bow *'Side Special' Gale Boomerang *'Up Special' Spin Attack *'Down Special' Bomb *'Final Smash' Triforce Slash 'Simon Belmont:' 'Ryu:' 'Megaman:' 'Solid Snake:' 'MineSweeper Smiley:' 'Captain Falcon:' 'Sonic:' 'Duke Nukem:' 'Kirby :' 'Scorpion:' 'Fox:' 'Heihachi:' 'Worm:' 'Rayman:' 'Red and Pikachu' 'Crash Bandicoot:' 'Lara Croft:' 'Parappa the Rapper:' 'Cloud:' 'Banjo and Kazooie:' 'Spyro:' 'Agent 47:' 'Master Chief:' 'Jak and Daxter:' 'Sora:' 'Sly Cooper:' 'Ratchet and Clank:' 'CJ:' 'Kratos:' 'Fancypants:' 'Jimmy Hopkins:' 'Chell:' 'Captain Price:' 'Nathan Drake:' 'Tim:' 'Sackboy:' 'Steve:' 'Cole Macgrath:' 'Ezio:' 'Red:' 'John Marston:' 'Joel and Ellie:' 'Shovel Knight:' Category:Blog posts